Crisis Point
by Robert Teague
Summary: A botched plot of Dr. Drakken's materializes Kim's Guardian Angel and Guardian Devil. With Ron away and a world-shaking event looming, how can they guide her when they're on the same plane of existance?
1. Chapter 1

Crisis Point

A Kim Possible/Angel's Friends crossover

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible and Angel's Friends fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. It may also be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: My 50th story on fanfiction since 2000!

Chapter One

"SHEGO!" shouted Dr. Drakken. He was in his laboratory, trying to tie a string around a brown-paper-wrapped package. He was dressed as usual, blue lab coat and black gloves. Because of a lab accident years ago, his skin was blue. He had a scar under his left eye, and black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Inside voice, Dr. D," said Shego, coming through the door with her nail file in hand. "What do you want?" She was in her customary black and green harlequin cat suit. She was very pale, with emerald eyes and a hint of green in her skin and hair. Her hair was very long, reaching down to the backs of her knees.

"I'm trying to tie this package, and the knot keeps slipping," he replied, "Put your finger there, and let me tie it off."

The pale green villainess rolled her eyes, but put away the nail file and put a finger on the indicated spot.

"Loop it here, pull," muttered her blue-skinned boss, and did so. The knot slid down and grew tight. "Got it!"

"Um. My finger is trapped," said Shego, in a deceptively calm voice.

He looked, and sure enough the knot was right on top of her finger. "Argh, why didn't you pull it out?" he asked.

"Get me loose, or I'll get loose MY way," she said.

"Okay, okay, hold on a second..." he pulled the strings and released the knot. To her credit, Shego kept her finger on the spot. Drakken relooped the ends of the string.

"Ready?" He pulled the knot down. "Now."

Shego moved her hand and the knot settled into place. "That did it." He turned and picked up a mailing label that was already filled out. He pulled the backing and put it in place.

Drakken stepped back and admired his handiwork. "Looks good," he commented.

"So, what are you sending, and who are you sending it to?" she asked.

The mad scientist grinned. "It's a foolproof trap for Kim Possible," he answered. "In here is one of those Cuddlebuddy dolls she collects. It's lying on a pressure switch, and when she picks it up, it will activate..."

"A bomb?" Shego interrupted, eagerly.

"No, my own version of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," he answered. "It will suck her and the entire Possible house into another universe, and we'll be free of her forever! HA! HA! HA!"

The villainess looked disappointed. "Why not a bomb?"

"I'm a mad scientist, not a terrorist. Besides, bombs are so... normal," he answered.

"Okay, two questions... One, how did you know she collects those cuddlythings, and two, the PDVI again? Seriously?" said Shego, eyeing the package and being thankful she hadn't flared her plasma to get free.

When she was younger, a multicolored comet had crashed into a tree house, granting her and her brothers superpowers. Shego could form green plasma around her hands that had a number of uses.

Drakken frowned. "One, leftover data from the Li'l Diablo plot, and two, yes, seriously." He waved at the package. "This is what I've been working on for the last few weeks. Oh, don't worry, the power is off until the doll is removed and the switch closes. And there's no chance of it making a black hole the size of Nevada. I fixed that little problem. It will operate for ten seconds, shut down, and fry the electronics so there's also no chance of it being used to come back."

He picked it up and held it toward his sidekick. "Here, take it to the parcel service for me," he ordered.

"I'll pass," she moved back a step and folded her arms. "Not that I don't trust your work, but... no, that's it; I don't trust your work."

"Nnnnggg..." he growled. "Fine. I'll go myself. This was your chance to help get rid of that annoying child, but now I'll take all the credit." He moved past her toward the hovercraft hanger, and Shego watched him go.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Fifteen or twenty feet above the streets of Middleton, Colorado, two girls were flying side by side. This went completely unnoticed by the people in cars and on the sidewalks.

One wore a blue top and shorts with sparkling gold trim that left her midriff bare, and white boots up to her knees. Silver bracers were on her forearms. She had intensely blue eyes and thick blond hair down to her knees. On the right side a tuft of hair had been pulled up into a kind of topknot. She also had light blue wings and a matching halo.

The other wore a violet-red dress with red sparkling trim, long, black fingerless gloves, high black stockings and shoes. Her hair was short and dark violet with a streak of red in the front. Her eyes were a dark shade of yellow-green. She sported red bat wings and short horns.

"Ready to chalk up another one in the 'loss' column?" asked the blond.

The other glanced at her. "Don't smirk, Raf," she said, "It's unbecoming an angel."

Raf snorted. "Oh, like YOU would know, Kabale!"

The devil-girl chuckled. "Guess you got me there... I admit, though, this Kim Possible is the hardest to tempt human I've ever been assigned. I have had my victories, though."

"True," said Raf. "But every time she learned her lesson. She's been my easiest."

"And she does keep us busy with the 'Guardian' part of our duties," added Kabale. "I've never seen a human do the things she can. All the activities at school and outside, and going on missions to," she used air quotes, "'save the world'. Really incredible."

"I know," Raf admitted, "From what Professor Arkan has said, she and her boyfriend have some great destiny that will affect the entire world, and we have to see to it she gets to that point."

"Huh. Temptel hasn't said anything about that. Okay, then..." said Kabale, thoughtfully.

They turned a corner, leaving the downtown area for the suburbs. Kim's house wasn't that far away, now.

"I still think Rufus can see us," said Raf, after a minute.

"He can kinda talk," answered Kabale, "If he can see us, why hasn't he told them yet?"

"He probably knows they won't believe him," said Raf.

"That makes sense," nodded Kabale. "There's the house."

The Guardian Angel and Guardian Devil flew up and through Kim's window to find her sitting on the bed, reading a magazine. A peek over her shoulder revealed it to be the new issue of Villains Monthly.

A senior at Middleton High School, Kim was a petite five foot three, with jade eyes and a mane of auburn hair. She was wiry and strong, and not just from cheerleading. She and her best friend/partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable saved the world on occasion, fighting supervillains, natural disasters, and the odd smaller threat.

Beep! Beep! Be-deep! came the call tone of Kim's new wrist model Kimmunicator. She tapped the connect button and Wade Load, the thirteen year old boy who ran her website and provided the field members of Team Possible with gadgets appeared on the face.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Kim, have you seen the new issue of VM?" he asked.

"Just reading it now," she answered. "WHY do I have a subscription, again?"

"Ron signed you up to win a tank at that villains convention you two infiltrated, remember?" he answered. "The subscription was one of the perks."

"Oh, right... not really much of interest this issue," she said, closing it.

"True. But it is a good way to keep up with your enemies," he said. "Heard from Ron?"

"Earlier this morning," she answered, "He made it to Yamanouchi okay, but I don't need to tell YOU that!" Ron Stoppable had become the Mystical Monkey Master, and had gone to Japan for the long school break to study at the secret ninja school.

Wade had secretly put a tracking chip on Ron a couple of years earlier. She and Wade had argued about it off and on since she found out, and while Kim didn't like it, had to admit it came in very hand on occasion.

Wade had the grace to look embarrassed, but before he could answer, from downstairs came the sound of the doorbell.

"Talk to you later, Wade, doorbell," said Kim, tapping the button again and severing the connection. She got up and headed for the trap door to her room.

The angel and devil looked at each other, and followed her down the stairs.

She opened the door to find a familiar face. "Hi, Mrs. Matthews!" The woman had blond hair, blue eyes, and small glasses. She was wearing a Middleton Parcel Service uniform, and her panel truck was in the driveway. Her daughter Tara was a cheerleader with Kim, and except for the glasses, looked just like a younger version of her mom.

"Hi, Kim, got a package for you," she said, holding out an electronic pad, "Sign on the bottom, please."

Kim did so and took the brown box. Upstairs, she cut the twine and opened the package. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat and member of Team Possible, woke up and came over to see. Ron had left him with Kim in case she had a mission while he was gone.

"A SealLion!" she said, delighted, "These are rare!" The Cuddlebuddy was a combination of seal and lion. Kim's favorite, a Pandaroo, was lying on her pillow.

"No cheese?" asked Rufus, looking disappointed.

"No cheese. Sorry," she answered.

There was a card on top of the doll, and Kim picked it up. "For Kim, thanks for all the help, a friend." she read. "Well,  
isn't that sweet of someone?"

She picked up the doll, and they both heard a 'click'.

"Huh?" said Rufus cocking his ears at the box, but that was as far as he got.

The whole room was lit with a yellow glow, while a loud hum reverberated in their ears.

Kim grabbed the mole rat and they both hit the floor.

The yellow intensified then faded away, along with the hum. There was a sudden smell of electrical burning.

Kim got up and opened her hand. "You OK, Rufus?"

"Uh huh," he answered, looking around. Then he started chattering and pointed toward the bed.

Kim turned quickly, taking a defensive stance, then saw there was no need. Two girls, unmoving, were lying on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the invisible-to-humans section of the Golden School, a teacher sat behind his desk, writing with a golden quill. The door slid aside, admitting another teacher.

The one behind the desk was Prof. Arkan, a tall male angel with white robes, a beard, and small glasses. His wings were larger than Raf's and his halo brighter. Joining him was Prof. Temptel, the devil's teacher. She was tall and thin, wearing a dark blue dress. She had on dark lavender eye shadow and lipstick, and wore horn-rimmed glasses. Her horns were longer and wings larger than Kabale's.

The room they occupied was large and airy, white and gold. Rows of school desks with small computers built in filled most of the floor space, but none were occupied. In front was a large monitor screen that was currently dark. Large windows let in the light from the morning.

"Have they left yet?" she asked.

"I believe so," he answered, not looking up.

"I instructed my students to assemble in the Challenge Room at nine," she said.

"As have I." Arkan finished writing, folded the paper and put it in an envelope. He glanced at a clock. Almost time. He stood and went over to a bank of controls and readouts, putting the letter in a slot, where it was sucked in.

"Are they ready for this?" asked Temptel.

"They have to be," he replied, "We've studied the signs, and we got notifications from the Upper and Lower Circles. Events are happening as foretold."

"I still think we should have said something," Temptel said.

"We couldn't, and you know it," he replied, looking at her, "Not without making the outcome unpredictable. And we both know that's not wise."

She nodded in agreement. "But still..."

He sighed. "I know. All we can do is watch, and hope for the best. I know Urie, Dolce, and Miki will be worried for Raf."

"And Cabiria, Sulfus, and Gas will be wanting to go make mischief," she added.

"That's why I think your idea of a joint session was a good one. We can all watch, and make sure they stay here," Arkan said.

The worry on Temptel's face was plain. "Those two are our best and brightest," he assured the devil-woman, "They will not fail."

Temptel smiled slightly. "Sulfus might challenge that assertion. But I hope you're right, Arkan," she answered, stepping over and looking out the window, "Something... feels off. I don't know what, and it bothers me."

He sighed and joined his colleague at the window. "I must confess that I too have misgivings. I have asked the Upper Circles for more information, but they refused to give any, saying events must happen as they will."

"The Lower Circles as well," she answered.

They watched the humans Jennifer and Andrew as they sat on a bench and talked before class. They had been boy-and-girl friends for nearly a year. Andrew was blond and brown-eyed, while Jennifer was redheaded and green eyed.

"I just realized- they resemble Kim Possible and her partner," Temptel said, nodding at the young couple.

Arkan studied them for a moment. "Yes, they do. Odd coincidence..."

The bell rang in the human part of the school, and the pair headed for the door.

Temptel looked at the clock. "It's time. See you there," she said, and took her leave.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

The Challenge Room was a place that could be made into any environment. It was large and bare, and the walls had a metallic sheen. The student angels and devils used it for contests to see who would have first crack at their human in a given situation, to guide them toward good or evil.

Now, though, the six students and two teachers had assembled, and a monitor screen created.

Professor Temptel spoke first. "We want to impress on ALL of you that there WILL NOT BE... MUST NOT be, ANY interference with what is to come."

Arkan nodded. "The Upper and Lower Circles agree this is a Crisis Point."

"A what, sir?" asked Urie. The dark-skinned angel with lavender eyes was Raf's best friend. Her clothes, halo, and wings were yellow and her hair dark brown curls gathered on both sides of her head.

"It has not happened since all of you became students, until now, but there are certain events prophesied whose outcome will have far reaching effects," said Temptel. "This is one of them."

"So, Raf and Kabale were assigned to this Kim Possible human as the best for the situation?" asked Miki. She wore white flared pants and a dark blue hoodie over a lighter blue blouse. Her hair was black and straight, cut in bangs and ending at her shoulders, eyes blue, and skin with a golden cast. She was a year older than the other angels, having been kept behind in class. Her wings and halo were dark yellow.

"That's right," nodded Arkan. "Hopefully we have given them enough lead time to get to know her, and guide her through it."

"And it must be handled carefully," added Temptel, "Those involved CANNOT know; it would make the outcome unpredictable, which would have grave consequences for both sides."

"Okay, okay, we get it," said Sulfus. The devil-boy murmured an instruction, and a chair appeared. He settled himself in. His clothes were dark gray, his hair wild and black, and eyes yellow-green. He had a red star around his left eye.

"So why are we here?" asked Cabiria, looking bored, "We've got our own humans to tempt." The devil-girl wore tight, dark red clothes. Her hair was bushy and black, with white in the front that framed her face. It trailed behind her, touching the backs of her knees. Her eyes were a light red.

"You are all excused from your assignments for the duration of this crisis," said Temptel.

The devils cheered, Sulfus and Gas exchanging a high five.

"But you will be here, watching and learning," said Arkan, forcefully.

There was a groan from the devils, which caused the angels to roll their eyes.

"What's this crisis about, anyway?" asked Gas, peering over the top of his sunglasses. He was large and red-headed, with a hoarse voice. He wore a gray T-shirt with a drawing of a frog and the caption "Emo Frog". His wings and horns were blue.

"We cannot say for sure," answered Arkan, "All we can surmise is that Kim Possible will be at the center of it, and the time is now. The decisions she makes will shift the balance between our forces."

Cabiria snorted. "Then your side has already won. Kabale has been complaining to me about how little success she's had with her."

Temptel and Arkan exchanged a look.

"Let me explain further," said Arkan, "As events unfold, there will come a time, the Crisis Point, where Kim Possible will have to make a decision. That decision will alter the future of the world, and the odds equally favor it being good or evil."

"Oh, well, that's better," said Cabiria with a smile, "Kabale is great with confusing her human."

Urie looked at Cabiria with anger. "Yes, she is, but it won't work on Kim Possible. Raf's told me of how strong her morals and ethics are."

"We'll see, won't we?" retorted the devil-girl.

"Will they be okay?" asked Dolce, looking concerned.

"We hope so," answered Arkan.

"But we can't say for sure," said Temptel.

The pink-haired angel gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. She wore pink and white clothes that sparkled, and her eyes were a light blue-gray. She was friendly and kind and just a bit ditzy, but not stupid by any means.

"Don't worry," said Urie, reaching over and giving her friend's hand a squeeze. "They're both strong and good at their jobs. Things will work out."

"Thanks, Urie, that makes me feel better," said Dolce, giving her a dazzling smile.

Arkan gave a slight smile, Temptel's face was neutral, and the three devil students rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry your empty little head about it, Aspartamine," said Cabiria, smirking. Dolce means "sweet", and the devil took great delight in teasing her about it.

"My name is Dolce!" said the offended angel, loudly. "Get it right for once!"

"That's what I said; Saccharine!" said Cabiria.

Urie, Miki, and Dolce narrowed their eyes and growled at the devil, who ignored them and created a chair for herself. Gas and Sulfus snickered, and even Temptel couldn't resist a smile.

Cabiria turned to Sulfus, who was sitting back, eyes closed and hands behind his head. "You re not going to say anything?"

"Not me. I'm just waiting for the show to start," he answered.

More chairs were created, and shortly everyone was sitting, angels to the right of the monitor, devils to the left.

Temptel waved her hand, and the screen lit up just in time to show Kabale and Raf pass through the window of Kim's room.

When the trap was triggered, they saw the angel and devil scream and writhe like they were being shocked. Then they fell and landed on the bed.

Everyone gasped and stood up.

"RAF!" exclaimed Sulfus. He and Raf were in love, and everyone present knew it, but the relationship was strictly forbidden.

A year ago, a fallen angel named Reina had manipulated the devil and angel from her prison in Limbo, causing them to fall in love. When they kissed, the sacrilege disrupted Limbo, allowing Reina to escape. It had taken the combined efforts of all the students to defeat her. Since then they still felt the same about each other, but were trying to avoid further problems.

"What happened, Professor?" asked Miki.

"I don't know!" Arkan answered, "What we've just seen is impossible!"

"We have to go to them!" said Urie, turning toward the door. The others followed suit.

"NO!" commanded Arkan and Temptel in unison. They both flew over and blocked the door.

"But we have to help!" said Miki.

"Yeah," agreed Gas, "What's the deal?"

"Nobody must interfere!" said Arkan, "Now go sit down, all of you."

Reluctantly the students did so.

"Today was the beginning of the Crisis, but what has happened is unexpected," said Arkan.

"But it may be the source of our misgivings," said Temptel. "We must watch, and see."

"But..." said Sulfus.

"We will intervene only if it proves necessary," said Arkan.

Reluctantly, everyone settled down and turned attention back to the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kim dropped her stance, and she and Rufus went over to check out what had happened. He had run up her arm and was sitting on her shoulder. The girls looked about her age, but there was something strange about them...

"This one has a halo and wings!" she suddenly realized. She moved over to get a better look at the other. "This one's got wings too, like a bat... and horns!"

"An angel and a devil?" pondered Kim. She reached toward the glowing blue halo over the blond.

UH UH!" said Rufus, waving his forelegs to stop her.

"Maybe you're right," agreed the heroine, and pulled her hand back. "But who are they? Where'd they come from? How'd they get here?"

The mole rat shrugged. "Dunno."

Kim keyed the Kimmunicator.

"Hi, Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Wade, I've got a ferociously weird sitch here, and need some help," she told him.

The pudgy, dark-skinned boy put down his Mega Slurpster and looked at her. "What happened?"

She described the events of the past few minutes, and showed him the two girls on the bed. They still hadn't moved.

"Ooo-kay... that is weird," he agreed. "Let's start with what I know something about. I want to scan the package first."

She turned the small device toward the open package, and they heard the click of keys for several seconds. A tube emerged and extended over to the box, where it slowly went down into the packing peanuts.

"Kim, there's an electronics package under a false bottom. I see a pressure switch that probably activated it, and there are a couple of batteries, but the electronics are fried," he reported.

"What did it do?" she asked.

"No idea. I'll have to do some schematics comparisons and see if I can find a match. That'll take some time," he said. The tube withdrew and scanned the Cuddlebuddy, now lying on the floor. "The doll is safe, and so is the package, now."

Kim picked up the doll, its eyes staring sightlessly at her, looked it over, then hugged it to her. "Not YOUR fault," she thought to it, "But who remembers I collect Cuddlebuddies?"

The tube snaked over and scanned the two on the bed. Wade was silent for a minute, as his computers crunched numbers.

"Well," he said at last, "Except for the obvious, they're both human." The sensor tube withdrew into the Kimmunicator.

"How can that be?" asked Kim.

"I dunno. Have to ask when they wake up. Far as I can tell, they weren't harmed by whatever happened," he answered.

Just then Rufus chattered at her.

"You've seen them before?" she asked. Over the years she had gotten pretty good at understanding Rufus, but not as well as Ron.

More chattering and pointing.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Rufus gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard to believe..." She stared at her unexpected guests.

"Kim, is anyone else at home?" asked Wade.

"No, Dad's at soccer practice with the Tweebs, and Mom had surgery."

"Maybe I should call them," he said, thoughtfully.

The redhead hesitated, thinking. "No, hold off, please and thank you. Let's see what the sitch is, first."

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Shego was sitting on the couch in the lair, watching TV and filing her nails when a strangled shout reached her ears. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced in that direction, but otherwise didn't respond.

A few seconds later, Drakken came out of the lab and sat down by her with a huff and an angry expression.

"What's wrong now?" the glamorous sidekick asked.

He sighed. "That package. Something kept nagging at me, so I went over the diagrams again and found a mistake. I wired the power leads backwards."

"And that means...?"

"It won't work. All that time and equipment, wasted," he grumbled.

"It was supposed to pull Princess into another universe, right? Well, maybe it pulled something else here and it will take care of her." she offered.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe... but..." He waved a hand. "Ah, never mind. It probably just burned out. What are we watching?"

Shego shook her head. Even after all this time, she was still amazed at how quickly his moods and attention could shift.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Kabale sat up with a groan. What had happened? That human Kim opened that package, and...

"Are you okay?" Raf's voice came to her, sounding strained.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. "What hap-" She looked up toward her rival, but past her saw the human looking at them. Right at them, like they were visible. But that wasn't possible. In their divine and diabolic forms they couldn't be detected. But still...

"What did you start to say?" asked Raf. She was holding a hand to her head. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the devil-girl.

Kabale pointed past the angel, who turned and looked.

"Um... hi?" said Kim, nervously. She gave a halfhearted wave.

"Y-you can see us?" asked Raf.

Kim nodded.

"But that's..." said Raf. She looked at herself, then at the devil beside her. With a bit of effort she stood up. Kabale did so as well. They were both a bit wobbly for a moment.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we need to go! Cox, activate metamorphosis!" she said.

The very large ladybug appeared and circled Raf's head a few times, humming.

"You can't?" the angel asked, startled.

Kim and Rufus exchanged a look. Why was she talking to a ladybug?

"Nosferatu, activate metamorphosis!" said Kabale.

The vampire bat appeared and squeaked at her.

"You can't either? Why not?" she asked.

Hovering side by side, the insect and the mammal answered. Neither Kim nor Rufus understood any of it, but from the way the girl's body language changed as they listened, it wasn't good. Finished explaining, the animals returned to their waiting places.

The girls stood, stunned. They were stuck like this. This was getting more impossible as time passed.

"Kabale, we need to be sure." Raf said at last. She held up a hand, palm out.

With reluctance, the other placed her palm flat against Raf's. Nothing happened, and they both sighed.

"The VETO isn't working. We're in our normal forms, but human!" said the angel.

"Well, duh," said the devil-girl. Then she remembered Kim was watching. She looked, and saw the redhead and naked mole rat still staring at them. "I think we're in trouble."

Raf looked at Kabale, then Kim and Rufus. "I KNOW we are."

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"The VETO isn't working," observed Gas, "See? They touched and nothing happened."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," muttered Cabiria, and the students snickered.

"Quiet! This is serious!" said Temptel, irritated.

"Did I understand right that Cox and Nosferatu can't change them back?" asked Dolce.

"That's what they said," confirmed Urie.

"Was this SUPPOSED to happen?" asked Miki.

"I don't know," answered Arkan, with a nod from Temptel, "Nothing like it has ever happened before."

"I still think we need to go get them," said Sulfus. "If they're human now, they won't have their powers, and could be in danger."

"We need to stay here and watch," answered Temptel, firmly. "We will tell you when, and if, they should be extracted."

"But they can't even do their jobs, not with the human knowing they're there! It's useless to leave them!" he protested.

"What did I just say?" asked Temptel, glaring at him.

Sulfus shook his head, uneasy. Raf and Kabale were smart and quick on the uptake, but this was a real problem.

"How could something impossible happen?" asked Gas.

"That package is responsible," said Arkan, "Let us retrace its route to Kim Possible." He waved a hand, and events began running backward.

They watched as the box went from Kim back to Mrs. Matthews, then back to the Parcel Service warehouse, then was back on a truck to a small town in California. They saw Drakken filling out paperwork to get it shipped, a big grin on his blue face. The picture froze.

"Who's that guy?" asked Sulfus.

"His name is Drew Lipski, but calls himself Dr. Drakken," answered Temptel, "He is Kim Possible's greatest enemy; a mad scientist who wants to rule the world."

"Good for him!" said Sulfus.

"If the package was his doing, that would explain what happened," said Arkan. "It somehow interfered with Kabale and Raf's spirit forms."

"And now she's seen them, and knows what they are," said Miki.

"Ya think?" snarked Cabiria, earning her a glare from the Asian angel.

"Maybe it will wear off, and they can change back," said Gas.

"We can only pray," said Arkan, and the devils in the room suppressed a shudder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raf sat down, and Kabale moved around the bed and sat beside her. Until they knew what was going on, she thought it best to stay close to her rival. Besides, she was still feeling weak.

"I'm Raf, and this is Kabale," said the angel, smiling.

"Ralph? Your name is Ralph?" asked Kim.

"It's 'Raf'. ARE AY EFF," the angel clarified.

Kabale giggled behind her hand, and Raf glanced at her.

"I am SO going to remember that!" said the devil, grinning.

Raf looked upward, resignedly. "I thought you would."

"Hey, I gotta grab my ammo where I find it!" said Kabale, still grinning.

Raf shook her head and returned attention to the human.

"Are you really what you look like?" asked Kim.

"Yes, we're your Guardian Devil and Guardian Angel," answered Kabale with a nod. Her expression turned serious.

"My...? Wow..." said Kim, stunned.

"There's nothing special about you," said Kabale, "I don't know why They think you rate."

Raf looked at the devil sharply. "Kabale! That's just mean! Not to mention a lie!"

Kabale stared at Raf and raised an eyebrow.

It took the angel a moment to understand. "Okay, okay, it's your nature, I get it! But we're here when we shouldn't be, we don't know for how long, and we may have to depend on her for things these forms need. Don't you think it would be wise to tone it down?"

The devil-girl looked at Kim, then knelt and clasped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive my careless remark?" she asked in a voice so musical and sweet it nearly sent everyone present and watching into a diabetic coma.

"And you can knock off the sarcasm, too!" said Raf.

"You never let me have any fun," muttered Kabale, but subsided and sat down.

"So... what's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"We don't know. That yellow flash materialized us, but it shouldn't have," answered Raf.

"So I'm guessing it was an accident," said Wade from the wrist Kimmunicator.

"Oh, hi, Wade, didn't know you were on," said Raf. At their surprised look she added, "We were assigned to you a few months ago, so we know a lot about you, your family and friends."

"And enemies," added Kabale.

"Um... hi," Wade replied, uncertainty in his voice. "Kim, I'm still trying to find a circuitry match, but based on what I can tell from the components, I think it was supposed to send you elsewhere, but backfired and brought them here."

"Do you know who sent it?" asked Kim, looking at the visitors.

The angel and devil shook their heads. "We got here just before you opened it," said Kabale.

"Why are you together? Aren't you enemies?" asked Wade.

"Well... not enemies as such..." said Raf.

"Normally, yes," said Kabale, "We're rivals whose job is to influence our human toward evil. Or good, in her case." The devil got up and went over to Kim. "And I have to say you-" she poked a finger in Kim's chest "-are the most stubborn, frustrating, and hard to influence human I've EVER had the displeasure of being assigned to."

Taken aback, Kim said "Uh, why?"

Raf came over to them. "She means she has a very hard time with you. You don't listen to her advice, and rarely fall to her temptations. Your personal moral code and ethics are too strong. Makes my job very easy." She smiled, and the devil glared back.

Kim's face turned red. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

It was Raf's turn to giggle. "And I'm SO going to remember THAT one!"

Kabale threw up her hands. "Oh, for Hell's sake," she muttered, and sat back down on the bed with a huff.

"What was that bit with the bug and bat?" asked Wade.

"Oh, Cox and Nosferatu are our mascots," supplied Kabale. "They are the ones who allow us to change from our diabolic and divine forms to human, so we can interact with you."

"Anyway, we seem to be off-duty. Normally there are rules in place that stop us from touching or interfering with each other; it's called the VETO. But we were able to touch hands without the consequences," explained Raf.

"And yet we're still in our regular forms," added Kabale. "I wonder." She stood up and flapped her wings. She lifted off the ground easily. "I can still fly!"

Kim, Rufus, and Wade stared.

Landing, she suddenly materialized multiple copies of herself, then made them vanish. Then she did so as well. She also had the power to transform into almost any other creature, but had decided to keep that in reserve. "I still have my powers!" She exclaimed, becoming visible while standing right behind Kim.

Instinctively, Kim moved away, turned and her fist came very, very close to the devil-girl's nose before it stopped. "If you've followed me for months, you ought to know by now that sneaking up on me isn't a good idea." She dropped the fist and stood up from her defensive position.

"Yeah!" added Rufus, breathing hard with a paw over his heart. "Scared me!"

Kabale shrugged and smirked at them. She hadn't moved. "I knew you wouldn't hit me. You're too skilled."

"I wouldn't count on it next time," countered the heroine. She thought, 'Devil or not, I gotta admit she's brave.'

Raf lifted off and flew around the room. Then she landed, and her wings wrapped around her, becoming stone. Then they withdrew. "I have mine too!"

"But how? We're in human form!" said Kabale, looking at her hands. "We shouldn't be able to do any of this now!"

The angel stepped over beside her rival. "You know, something like this has happened to me before. Remember the school field trip to the Caverna Obscura, and Sulfus and I were trapped inside with William and the twins Helen and Julia? We were briefly visible to them, and I think that was Reina's doing."

"No, Sulfus never mentioned that," answered Kabale. "And it COULDN'T be Reina, this time. Could it?"

"I don't see how," answered Raf.

"Who's Reina?" asked Kim.

"Uh, old enemy. It's a long story," said Raf.

"So you have enemies other than each other?" asked Kim.

"We're rivals for your soul, not enemies," said Raf.

"Speak for yourself," said Kabale.

Raf started to retort, but noticed the devil's smirk and realized she was being provoked. She turned back to Kim and Rufus.

"Like I said before, an accident," put in Wade. He was recording everything, and knew it would be a fascinating study.

"I don't find that to be a comforting thought," said the redheaded heroine.

"Kim, besides advising you, we're also your guardians. We try to make sure nothing really bad happens to you," said Raf.

"Right. And you give us a real workout sometimes," added Kabale.

"Wait a sec," interrupted Kim, "Kabale, you're evil, right? Don't you want me to be hurt or killed?"

The devil-girl stared at her. "Of course not! I need you alive and whole to steer in my direction! An evil Kim Possible would be a real feather in my cap. And that of the Lower Circles as well."

Kim crossed her arms. "You've got your work cut out for you, then."

Kabale smirked. "We'll see. But like she said, we're apparently off-duty right now. What else were you saying, Raf?"

"Maybe we're here to help you somehow," finished the angel.

"That's not a comforting thought either," answered Kim. "If you're supposed to guard me, how do you do it? I've never seen you before."

"Actually you have," said Kabale.

"Yes, remember the two female henchmen at Professor Dementor's lair a few weeks ago?" asked Raf. "Remember how they 'accidentally' got in the way and tripped up the robot he sent after you?"

"That was us," said Kabale.

Kim and Rufus were stunned. They DID remember seeing them.

"And how long have you been doing this?" asked Kim.

"For you? A few months," said the devil-girl.

"Okay," said Wade, "This is an opportunity I never thought I'd have. Who's right?"

The devil and angel looked confused. "Right about what?"

"Which religion is the right one?" he clarified.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," added Kim.

"Oh, uh..." said Kabale.

"We can't discuss that," said Raf, firmly.

"Why not?" asked Kim.

"It has to do with the exercise of free will by you humans," said Raf, and Kabale nodded in agreement. "Sorry, we can't say more."

"Let's change the subject," said Kabale. "Wade, you're supposed to be smart. Can't you figure out what happened, and how to reverse it?"

"I'm working on it," said Wade. "Don't worry, as soon as I have something, you'll be the next to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'd like to know..." said Wade.

"Hold off on the Twenty Questions and let's get something to eat," said Kabale. "What'cha got around here?"

"Kabale!" exclaimed Raf.

"I'm hungry!" said the devil-girl, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Uh huh!" put in Rufus.

Rufus and Kim exchanged a look, and the mole rat nodding eagerly. "Ron would have wanted to go to Bueno Nacho."

"I've been wanting to try it," said Kabale, "But never had a reason to transform while there."

"Me too," put in Raf.

"A devil that likes Tex-Mex can't be ALL bad," said Wade.

"Hey!" said Kabale, indignantly, "I am too!" She crossed her arms and glared at the boy on the screen.

"Uh, I need to work on that circuitry match. See ya later!" Wade quickly signed off.

All four of them couldn't help but snicker after a moment's silence.

"Okay, we'll go, but one thing. Kabale, you don't act like I'd expect a devil would," said Kim.

She raised an eyebrow. "And how would you expect a devil to act?"

"Well, you've been friendly, and open, and truthful," Kim glanced at Raf, who nodded.

The devil-girl's face went blank. "Just what are you saying?"

"I thought you'd be more... you know... sinister, cold, calculating, sneaky, that kind of thing," said Kim.

"Oh, just because I'm a devil I can't have manners? Is that what you think?" Kabale answered, her voice rising.

"Well, I..." started Kim.

"I'm evil, so I have to be a ravening animal?" asked Kabale, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the heroine.

"I didn't mean..." said Kim, eyes wide.

"What about Senior Senior, Sr.? He's evil, but always polite," the devil added.

"True, he is," said Kim, "But I..."

"Haven't you ever heard of being subtle? How far would I get if I acted the way you think I should?" shouted Kabale, waving her arms.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," said Kim, turning red. Rufus had jumped from Kim's shoulder and was hiding behind the computer on her desk.

"Kim," interrupted Raf, smiling softly, "She's provoking you."

"Yep," grinned the devil, "And it's fun, too. You've also revealed yourself."

"HUH? What are you talking about?" asked Kim, very confused.

"Bigotry," she answered, "You don't know anything about either of us, but you've snap-judged us based on how we look instead of having an open mind."

Kim gaped at her and groped for something to say until the angel came to her rescue.

"You're not THAT bad, Kim," she said gently, "Just do what you've always done and don't listen to her."

"She ought to, I'm trying to help her improve her attitude," said Kabale. "I could be her best friend, but see if it happens now." She turned partially away and crossed her arms.

"Good thing, too," muttered Kim. "So, about going to Bueno Nacho; you'll act like a normal person when we get there?"

"Of course! I'm hungry! Why would I jeopardize that?" was the answer.

Kim looked at Raf. "You trust her?"

At that, the devil-girl cracked up. "Trust me? Even Raf's not THAT stupid!"

"No, I don't trust her," answered Raf glaring at Kabale, "But she IS my friend."

"I'm evil, but I'm not an idiot. I don't know what's going on, or why this has happened, and think it's best to be cautious," said Kabale. "As far as that goes, you can trust me."

Rufus had returned to Kim's shoulder, since the subject was once again food. He tugged on Kim's hair to get her attention. "Like Shego acts."

"That's it!" agreed Kabale.

"That's as much as you're going to get, Kim," said Raf.

"It'll do, I guess, let's go."

At the front door, Kim paused. "Should you go out like that?"

"Raf and Kabale exchanged a look.

"Isn't tomorrow Hallowe'en?" asked the devil, "We're just wearing our costumes early."

"That works," said Raf. "Good thinking, Kabale."

"Of course," she answered, while thinking, "I got her to go along with a lie! I'm making progress!"

They went out the door, following Kim to her SL Roth.

Seeing the devil smirk, Raf used her telepathy to contact her. "I know what you're thinking, and you're deluding yourself. You know perfectly well we can't reveal we exist to humans; it would destroy everything we work for. A little deception to protect... everything... is not evil."

Kabale's face fell, and Raf gave her a pointed look.

"Fine," said the devil, with a sigh.

"What?" asked Kim, turning to them.

Kabale shook her head. "Never mind."

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

At Bueno Nacho, they got some looks, most of which were approval. A few people came over to give them compliments on their costumes. Kabale thought it was hilarious, and had trouble controlling her laughter. Ned gave them a free lunch, just for the excellence of the costumes.

"But where's yours, Kim?" he asked.

"Ah... not ready yet," she answered, uncomfortable. Strictly speaking it was true; she hadn't planned on wearing one. It occurred to her that she was suddenly a lot more aware of what she said, and the decisions she was making.

The three sat down in the booth that Kim and Ron usually took. Kabale and Raf were sitting together; Kim on the other side.

"Sinfully good!" said Kabale, munching her burrito.

Raf eyed the food dubiously. "If you say so." She, like Kim, had gotten the taco salad.

Kim had gotten Rufus a Naco, the treat Ron had invented a couple of years earlier, and the mole rat was busy scarfing it down. He suddenly noticed Kabale was smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, putting his little forelegs on his sides and glaring at the devil-girl. If she was going to try to steal his naco, she had a surprise coming.

"Good work, Rufus, I'm proud of you," she answered, and returned attention to her burrito.

"Huh?" he scratched his head and looked confused.

"Gluttony," said Raf, taking a bite of salad.

The mole rat's eyes grew wide. He looked at the half-finished Naco, then back at the devil-girl and angel. He thought for a minute, then said, "Meh!" and continued eating.

Kabale leaned over to Raf and said "I win that one," in a low voice.

"Big surprise there," Raf answered.

"Is that how you work?" asked Kim.

"Pretty much," said Kabale.

"Hm... a lot to think about," said Kim, and went back to her meal.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"Should they be telling Kim Possible all of that?" asked Dolce. The pink-haired angel looked worried.

"Raf can make her forget with her Think Fly power," answered Sulfus, "So don't worry about it."

Gas stood up. "Well, nothing's going on, so I'm gonna go eat. Seeing all that food is making me hungry," he waved at the screen. The red-headed devil was large, but carried his weight well.

"Sounds like a winner to me!" agreed Miki. The Asian angel stood up, and the others followed.

"Very well, enjoy your meals," said Arkan.

"Come back as soon as you're finished," ordered Temptel. "Do NOT attempt to go to them."

"Yeah, yeah," waved Sulfus.

A minute later, only the teachers were left in the room.

"Arkan, I'm worried," said the thin woman, turning to him. "In all my days I've never seen anything like this."

"Me either," he answered, "I thought it would be just another event, but something has changed. We'll just have to deal with it as best we can."

In the dining hall, the devils and angels clustered together, talking.

"Let's go," said Sulfus.

"Now?" protested Gas, "I want to eat first!"

"Always thinking with your stomach," said Cabiria, patting the large devil on the indicated spot.

"I keep my priorities straight," he admitted proudly.

"We're hungry too," said Miki.

"We're wasting time!" protested Sulfus.

"Let's take a vote," said Gas, "All in favor of eating?" He raised his hand, and was joined by everyone but Sulfus.

The black-haired devil threw up his hands. "All right, I know when I'm beaten. But we go as soon as we're finished."

"They're okay for now, Sulfus," said Urie, "We saw that they still have their powers. Don't worry."

"Don t tell me what to do, angel," he retorted.

As might be expected, Sulfus finished first. Everyone but Gas was nearly done. The big devil-boy still had several dishes as yet untouched.

"That's it, I'm going now," said Sulfus, standing up.

"Just wait a minute!" said Dolce, and took a last drink of orange juice.

"No." was the answer. Sulfus flew from the room.

"We'd better go after him before he does something stupid," said Miki, standing up.

"But I'm not done yet!" protested Gas.

"Just catch up to us when you do," answered Cabiria.

As they gathered their trays, the door opened and Sulfus came back in. Temptel was standing beside him and had her hand on his shoulder. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at her.

"If you're done, let's go back to the Challenge Room," was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So, where to now?" asked Kabale. She had called shotgun and was in the front seat with Kim as they left the fast food place.

"Back to the house," Kim answered, "Got a friend coming over soon."

"Tara, right?" asked Raf, "I remember from last week you had planned to get together."

Kabale briefly acted like she was gagging. Kim saw it, but chose not to react, guessing correctly it was more provoking from the devil.

"Yeah," said Kim, "We got paired to write an essay for English, and she's coming over for a brainstorming session." She glanced at the devil-girl sitting by her. "But maybe I should cancel."

"Nah, it's fine," said Kabale with a grin. "We're off duty."

"We'll stay out of the way, Kim," said Raf, "Don't worry about us."

Raf saw her rival's grin get bigger, and contacted her mentally. "Kabale, you'd better not be thinking..."

"I GET IT, RAF! We can't reveal what we are to anyone else!" she thought back, "I'm not going to be responsible for destroying everything both sides have worked for!" She glanced over her shoulder. "And stop doing that! Having an ANGEL in my head is disgusting!"

Raf rolled her eyes and withdrew. Just then Rufus came up to her and got her attention. The mole rat squeaked, and Raf smiled. "Sure, Rufus!" She picked him up and they rubbed cheeks briefly, then he settled into her lap, going to sleep with a contented sigh.

"Well," said Kim at last, "Since I kinda feel responsible for you two being here, you're invited to stay with me for the duration."

"Thanks, I accept," said Kabale.

"Thank you," said Raf, "We don't have anywhere else to go while we're like this."

"But we're going to have to figure out what to tell others," added Kim.

They talked about it all the way home, deciding on a story just as they got there.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

About an hour later, the doorbell rang, and Kim answered it.

"Hi, Kim!" said Tara with a smile. She was blond and blue-eyed, soft spoken, and gentle by nature. She was a good cheerleader, but not a 'take-charge' type. She was best friends with Bonnie Rockwaller, another cheerleader who was Kim's school rival.

"Hey, Tara, come in!" Kim moved aside.

"Thanks!" she answered. She was carrying a binder and their English textbook.

"We'll go up to my room," said Kim, closing the door. "But we have to be quiet; Rufus is probably asleep."

"I've got an idea for the essay..." Tara said, then trailed off. She got a peculiar look on her face.

"Tara? Something wrong?" asked Kim.

"I..." she walked briskly to the living room door, where Raf and Kabale were sitting and arguing over the TV remote. They stopped and looked over at the arrival.

"Hi!" they said in unison, and stood up.

"You must be Tara," said Kabale, "This is Raf."

"And she's Kabale," added the angel.

"Wow, love the costumes!" said Tara, smiling, "Those are great! How did you do the halo?"

By her reaction, it was clear Raf wasn't expecting that question.

"Yes, Raf, how DID you do the halo?" asked Kabale with a grin.

"It's done with holograms," said Kim quickly.

Raf flashed her a smile of relief and thanks.

Tara nodded, accepting the explanation. "Wonderful!" She looked at the other visitor. "Uh, Kabale, was it? You're supposed to be a devil, right? Where's your tail and pitchfork?"

And in her turn Kabale was at a loss for an answer.

Being an angel, Raf didn't take advantage and make Kabale's embarrassment worse, but she smiled to herself, curious about how she would answer.

Thinking quickly, the devil-girl finally said, "I couldn't get the tail to move right, and pitchforks are SO last century."

Tara giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We need to get that essay started," interjected Kim.

"Okay, nice to have met you! And great costumes!" Tara turned and headed for the stairs.

Kim gave them a 'thumbs up' and followed her fellow cheerleader.

"Did you feel that?" Kabale asked Raf, turning to her, "She was giving off a wave of... of..." she shuddered, "Goodness... like I've never felt from a human. Thought I was going to raf."

"Yes, I did," nodded Raf, "Have to remember to research her when we get back to the school." Suddenly what Kabale had just said hit her, and she glared at her rival.

Kabale smirked. "Told you I was going to remember that."

Raf shook her head as the pair sat down and returned to their argument.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"That was a close one!" said Urie, exhaling.

"Nah, I knew Kabale could handle it," said Cabiria, "She's pretty good with making up a lie on the spot."

"Pitchforks and tails," scoffed Sulfus, "Those humans have some weird ideas about us."

"Professor, do you think it means something that they are in their normal forms and human, and still have their powers?" asked Miki.

"Good question!" said Arkan.

"But too early to know the answer, yet," added Temptel. "My guess is yes."

"I agree," said the white-haired angel, adjusting his glasses. "This may be a test for both Raf and Kabale, as well as Kim Possible."

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"So, who are they?" asked Tara as they arrived in Kim's room.

"We met on a mission, and they dropped in unexpectedly," she answered.

"I see... I was getting a weird vibe from them. But since you have company, should we postpone?" asked the blond cheerleader.

"No, it's okay, they understand. Besides, this might be the only chance we get to do this," said Kim.

The friends sat down and Tara explained her idea. Kim agreed and they got to work.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Several hours later Tara was gone and Mrs. Dr. Possible had come home, followed by Mr. Dr. Possible, Jim and Tim. Meeting Raf and Kabale, they all accepted the explanation that Kim had met them on a mission, and were in town for a Hallowe'en party. They got compliments on their costumes, and no objections when Kim explained their hotel reservations had gotten mixed up, and asked if they could stay with her.

All through dinner (pizza) Kabale kept giving Jim and Tim ideas about sister-tweaking in a low voice, and looking all innocent when caught.

Later in Kim's room, Rufus was in his habitat, Kim in her bed, and Raf and Kabale in bedrolls. The lights were off, and the late October full moon shone in. Raf's halo added to the light, the two blending into a beautiful shade of pale blue.

Kim was asleep, and Raf nearing that state when she heard a faint, odd noise. She listened, and finally decided it was Kabale. She rolled over and looked, but the devil-girl had her back to Raf, and was still. The noise had stopped.

She lay quietly, unmoving for several minutes, then the sound started up again. It was... crying? She saw Kabale's shoulders shaking.

"Kabale?" Raf asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine," came the immediate reply, and the movement stopped.

A beat, then Raf said, "Okay. Night." She knew not to push.

After a few moments, Kabale turned over, and in the moonlight Raf could see her eyes were still moist. Crying was forbidden for devils, so she knew her rival was really upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Raf, don't you get it?" hissed Kabale in a low voice.

"What?" asked the angel, shaking her head.

"We've been abandoned!" said Kabale. "We've been here for hours now, and nobody has shown up to check on us!"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Raf asked, propping up on one elbow and tilting her head a bit.

"Well, you explain it, then! We somehow became human, and can't change back, so we're useless as Guardians!" said the devil, flipping her hair. "Why would they want us back?"

"Maybe we can't see them now," said Raf.

"Oh, come on, you know better than that!" said Kabale, slightly louder. "We've always been able to see others in spirit form while human; we still have powers, so that wouldn't have changed!"

Raf made a gesture to lower her voice, and Kabale, chagrined, nodded. They both glanced in Kim's direction, but the human's breathing pattern hadn't changed.

"Let's not give up hope just yet," said Raf,

"I'm not a creature of hope," answered Kabale.

"Maybe we haven't been gone long enough, then," amended Raf. "I've heard about some angels staying with their humans for days at a time during times of trouble."

Kabale looked unhappy, but didn't answer.

"We're speculating in a vacuum here," said Raf, "So let's just take it as it comes, okay? We'll stick together, at least until we know, then decide what to do after."

Kabale sighed. "Some devil I am. This makes the fourth or fifth time I've worked with an angel, instead of against one. Outside of our guardian duties, that is."

"It'll be our secret," said Raf, and held out her hand.

A moment's hesitation and Kabale took it, giving a weak smile. She would never admit it, but the contact was comforting.

This exchange went unheard in the Golden School's Challenge Room. As it was dark and silent. When the trio started getting ready for bed, the two professors dismissed the students, telling them to be back in the morning. They also warned them that alarms were set that would prevent them from leaving the school, and the punishment would be heavy if they did so anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hallowe'en dawned bright and clear and cool. The leaves continued to turn, and the entire tri-cities area enjoyed the colorful environment. The air was full of excitement and anticipation on this Saturday. The moon would be large and full tonight, a perfect time for the little ghosts and goblins to collect their due.

At the Possible breakfast table plans were made. The Doctors Possible would be at the Medical Center's annual haunted house, and the Tweebs had decided a few years earlier they were too old for trick-or-treating, so they would be helping too. With Ron at Yamanouchi, Kim said she had decided she would stay home and pass out the treats after taking Raf and Kabale to their party. Her family accepted this without comment.

Kim, Raf, and Kabale were in the living room. The angel and devil both wanted to see the classic movie "Snowman Hank and the Haunted Christmas", which made Kim roll her eyes, but she turned the channel over for them. She sat down in her dad's easy chair, thinking that Ron would be sorry he missed this.

"Hey, sis!" called Jim.

"We've got something for you," said Tim.

Kim looked quickly at Kabale, who looked back blandly and shrugged. A commercial started, so the angel and devil got up and went with her.

In the hall Kim was confronted with her twin brothers standing by a robot. It looked sort of like a water heater with arms, and wheels for feet. There was a sensor on the front near the top. An opening in the middle had a holder below it. The words "Happy Hallowe'en" were painted across the front.

"Okay... what is it?" she asked.

"The Treatanator Mark One!" they replied in unison.

"We made it in case you have..." said Tim.

"To go on a mission tonight." finished Jim.

"Wheel it onto the porch..." said Tim.

"Pour the candy in here..." said Jim, opening a hatch in the back. He dropped in some peppermint candy and closed it.

"And it will sense how many kids come up and give each one a piece," said Tim, proudly.

"Sounds good, but let's see it work," said Kim.

Jim snapped open a paper bag and went around to the front. Tim flipped a switch just above the hopper, and the sensor light came on.

"Trick or Treat!" cried Jim, holding out the bag.

There was a BEEP! from the robot, and a piece of candy dropped into the tray. The three-fingered claw reached over and picked it up, dropping it into the bag. "Happy Hallowe'en!" it said in a monotone.

"See?" they said.

"Wow, guys, I'm actually impressed!" said Kim.

"Us too," echoed Kabale and Raf, who were standing in the door.

Tim turned off the Treatanator. "You're already in costume?" he asked.

"We lost our luggage at the airport, and this is all we had," answered the devil-girl.

The twins seemed to accept that explanation, and turned back to Kim.

"Well?" they asked.

"I'll use it, if I have to go," she answered, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh, sure, we consulted with Wade about the software and Dr. Renton about the design," said Jim.

"Thanks, guys, and I mean it," said Kim.

Her brothers exchanged a high five. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha!"

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Late in the morning Kim's parents and brothers left for the hospital to help with the haunted house, leaving Kim and her company at loose ends.

After lunch Kim called Wade and asked about the circuitry match he was doing.

"Nothing yet, but I keep having the feeling I've seen it before. I'll let you know," he said. He reached for the disconnect, but a beep from another computer caught his attention. He turned toward it.

"And there it is..." he said, studying the monitor. "Kim, this is nearly the same circuitry as the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Nearly?" she queried.

"Yeah... someone made some modifications. And seeing this... Oh, I get it!" he said, turning his attention back to her. "The package was a trap. When you picked up the doll, the pressure switch activated the PDVI. It was supposed to take you to another dimension then destroy the electronics. But the power leads were wired backwards, and it somehow brought them to you." Wade shook his head. "I can think of a few mad scientists who would try something like that."

"Me too," nodded Kim. "But can you tell which one?"

"I didn't find any familiar fingerprints. But I'll run a web and satellite scan on all of them, see if anything shows up,"  
he replied.

"Thanks, Wade, you still rock hard!" said Kim.

The boy grinned and reached for the button when another alarm sounded. He turned to a different monitor. "Kim, we just got a hit on the site."

"Great. What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Huh. It's a live feed from Monkey Fist!" he said. Wade disappeared from the screen to be replaced by the visage of Lord Monty Fiske, a famous British archaeologist who was obsessed with monkeys. Several years ago he paid the insane geneticist Dr. Amy "DNAmy" Hall to convert his hands and feet into those of a monkey. He, Ron, and Rufus shared a magical energy called the Mystical Monkey Power, and Fiske wanted it all and Ron dead so he could become the Ultimate Monkey Master.

He was in his early forties, with black hair and a thin face and dark eyes. He usually wore a black gi, and had many monkey minions with him, all trained as ninja. He sported an evil grin.

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible," he said. As a rule he was polite, but still very evil.

"Good afternoon, Lord Fiske," answered Kim, sarcasm plain in her voice. Raf and Kabale approached, but Kim waved them off. "What can I do for you?"

"You can meet me at the coordinates I've sent your computer buddy," he answered.

"Ron's not here, but I'll be happy to come," said Kim.

"Oh, I knew that already. I sent Sensei a message, and Stoppable will be arriving in a couple of hours," he said. "If you hurry, you might get here before he does. And bring that horrid mole rat with you,"

"I plan to," said Kim firmly, and ended the communication before Fiske could respond.

Wade immediately reappeared. "Kim, the place is in the desert a few hundred miles from here."

"Send the info to the Sloth. I'll be ready in five minutes," she said, and signed off.

As Raf and Kabale watched, Kim grabbed her mission clothes and changed behind the screen. Stepping out she picked up her utility belt and put it on. After her old mission clothes were discontinued she had, under questionable circumstances, gotten a new design. A short-sleeve purple shirt and black pants, calf-high boots and dark gray gloves. The utility belt with holster for her hair-dryer grappling gun and the wrist-model Kimmunicator completed the ensemble.

Kim didn't know it, of course, but her decision to use the outfit over the objections of the Fashionistas, its actual designers, was one of Kabale's victories.

The devil-girl smiled and started to say something, but Raf stopped her.

"Don't, not now. It's not the right time, and she doesn't need the distraction," whispered the angel.

"Always spoiling my fun," grumbled Kabale in a whisper, "But you're right. I'll tell her later."

"Ready to go, Rufus?" she asked her small partner.

"Uh huh! See Ron!" he said.

Kim picked him up and put him in a side pocket of her pants. "Let's go."

"We're coming too, Kim," said Raf.

"No, you should stay here; this will be dangerous," the heroine said.

"Oh, like we don't know that," snarked Kabale.

"We have to go; we're your guardians and guides," said Raf.

"But..." started Kim.

"We can fly, remember?" interrupted the devil, "If you don't take us, we'll just follow."

Seeing it was an argument she couldn't win, Kim just turned toward the trap door. "Come on, then."

It was mid-afternoon, but she didn't know how long the mission would take, so Kim set up her brother's robot on the porch while the others climbed into the car.

She backed the Sloth out of the driveway and left Middleton. Some ten minutes later they were on a deserted stretch of highway. Kim nodded in approval.

"This will do," she said, "Make sure your seat belts are fastened and stand by, we're taking off." She tapped several buttons, and the trunk opened to reveal the rocket engines.

Raf, in the front seat, braced herself against the dashboard, putting a hand over Rufus, who was once again asleep in her lap.

Kabale braced herself as well, and a minute later they were airborne, heading for a date with a crisis point.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The small car drove through the afternoon at about 200 miles an hour and 12,000 feet altitude. Below, the westering sun made shadows that stretched slowly eastward.

"You're on course, Kim, and you'll get there in about an hour," said Wade from the dashboard's built-in Kimmunicator.

"Thanks, Wade, keep me updated, please and thank you!" she replied. The young supergenius signed off.

The redhead glanced at her passengers. "Everything okay?"

Raf smiled. "Yes, thanks. This is fun!" Rufus, in her lap, hadn't woken up despite the shaking and tilting the car had done.

Kabale looked ill at ease. "I guess I'm okay... I don't like being up this high, especially while in mortal form."

"Sorry, it won't be for long," Kim replied.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

The Sloth touched down on a deserted two-lane blacktop about ten miles from Fiske, and drove on in. She stopped beside a mound of rock in a field of worn stones. Cacti and small plants eked out a meager existence in the stony land.

"We're here, Wade," she said into her wrist Kimmunicator, after climbing out of the car and locking it.

"Okay..." the sound of typing was clear. "He's about a quarter-mile from you in a valley straight ahead. I'm picking up a number of small heat signatures that are probably monkey ninjas. They're spread out all around him."

"No big, then. Any sign of Ron?" she asked.

"Not yet... no, wait. Another human-sized signature just appeared at the base of a rock. I'd bet it's him," Wade answered. "He's closer than you are."

"Let's go!" Kim took off running, Raf and Kabale right behind her.

After a few minutes they stopped behind a large boulder half-buried. Kim took a peek around it to see Ron standing about ten feet from the monkey-obsessed villain. They were talking, but she couldn't hear what they said.

She turned to her companions. "How are we going to do this?"

Raf flushed slightly. "Kim, we'll guide you, and protect you as well as we can, but we can't fight your battles for you."

The devil-girl nodded in agreement. "We can't reveal what we are, remember. And if we use our powers where they can see, both of them will know."

"All right," said Kim, thinking quickly, "Then can you handle the ninjas while I help Ron? Fiske is dangerous."

Kabale grinned. "Sounds like fun. Raf, I'll distract them and draw them over here, and you take care of them with your Inflame power."

The angel looked shocked. "Burn them to death? I couldn't do that!"

The devil rolled her eyes. "They're just animals. It's not like they matter."

Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket and glared at the devil. "HEY!"

Kim glared as well.

Kabale ignored them and continued, "And they brought it on themselves, putting our charge in danger."

"... I'll think of something else," Raf answered, shaking her head.

"Fine. But do it quickly. Kim, what are they doing?" said Kabale.

The redheaded heroine was looking around the boulder again. "The conversation seems to be over. They're getting into position to fight. The monkey ninjas are all around them."

"All right," said the devil-girl. She held out her hands and transformed herself into an exact copy of Kim. "This ought to get their attention."

"I- I'd say so..." said the heroine, staring. "If you can do that, why didn't you change to look human while we were in public?"

"Too much fun watching you and Raf flounder for explanations," said Kabale. "What do you think, Raf?"

"Looks good, Kabale," approved Raf, giving her rival a thumbs up while scowling at her.

"I'll go this way, you get ready to go the other side," said Kabale, then turned and headed toward the far side of the boulder. "Wait until you see them chasing me." she called back.

"Good luck, Kim," said Raf, giving the redhead an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. You too," said Kim. "Both of you."

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

In the Challenge Room, the students and teachers were watching closely.

"About time we saw some action!" said Gas. He tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewed noisily.

The angels scrunched their faces with disgust, but didn't comment, knowing he was doing it deliberately.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Ron Stoppable faced off with his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Both men were in set positions for the martial arts style they shared, Tai Sheng Pek Quar, or Monkey Kung Fu.

Ron was slender and blond, with brown eyes, freckles and large ears. He was wearing a black gi he'd gotten while at the Yamanouchi School for Ninjas in Japan.

"What's with the Q and A, Monty?" asked Ron, "You don't usually bother."

"Yes, well, I'm waiting for another guest to show up," the evil man answered.

"Oh, you're stalling," said Ron. "Wish you'd said so before. I could have been eating my snackage while we wait." He stood up from his position. He picked up his backpack and started rummaging through it.

Monkey Fist stood up as well. "Don't you have any respect for anything? The fate of the Mystical Monkey Power is on the line, here and now, and you're being flippant!"

"Hey, food's important!" protested Ron. He found what he was looking for, and picked up a wrapped taco.

Fiske threw up his hands in exasperation.

Just then a monkey ninja came over to him, chattering and pointing.

"She's here?" he asked, and Ron looked up, dropping the taco back into a thermal bag.

They looked in the direction the monkey was pointing, and saw a familiar redhead standing by a large boulder just outside the valley.

"KP!" called Ron, waving frantically.

She waved back, but stood where she was.

"Monkey ninjas! You have your orders! Attack!" shouted Fiske in a loud voice, pointing at Kim. All of the ninjas took off in her direction, chattering and screeching.

"NO!" shouted Ron. He started to run after them, but was stopped by a hard kick to the side. He tumbled over a few times and sat up, glaring at Fist.

"Not so fast, buffoon! You have your own problems to deal with," the evil man purred, grinning.

"If helping Kim means going through you first, fine," answered Ron. He stood up and took a stance. Then he surged forward, striking at his enemy with everything he had.

Fiske blocked the attacks easily, but didn't fight back. He was going to let Ron run himself ragged first, the easier to defeat him. The one-sided battle went on for a minute or two, then Ron backed off a bit.

"Come on, Stoppable, is that all you've got? I'm not even breathing hard!" said Fiske, "I was hoping by now you'd be a real challenge, but I suppose your poor skills are Sensei's fault. He's not getting any younger, after all."

"Sensei is a great man!" said Ron, puffing a bit.

"Yes, great at getting his students killed!" laughed Fiske. "Once you're out of the picture, I'll squash your mole rat, then I'll be the only one with the Mystical Monkey Power!"

"You're not there yet!" retorted Ron, "And even if you do kill me and Rufus, Kim will stop you!"

Fiske laughed at him. "The cheerleader will fall! I will be the Ultimate Monkey Master, and rule the world!"

Ron shook his head. "Seriously, dude, what is it about ruling the world? I mean, it would be a LOT of work. Why would you want to bother?"

Fiske spluttered a bit. Nobody had ever asked that before. "Well, you see, it's..." The sound of a girl's scream cut him off, and both combatants looked that way. They saw no sign of Kim or any of the ninjas.

"And that is that," said Fiske, with satisfaction. He turned back to Ron.

The blond boy stood, shocked, mouth hanging open. "K... Kim?" Tears started trickling down his face.

"Never mind her, worry about yourself, boy!" said Fiske, taking a stance. "Let us finish this!"

Ron turned to him, face set, anger boiling in his brown eyes. "Finish this? I thought you'd never ask." He held out his hand, and after a moment a katana, the Lotus Blade, appeared. He grasped the blue-glowing sword and its light spread all around him. His eyes turned an electric blue and his hair started standing up from the static.

"Finally!" said Fiske, and began glowing blue as well.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

The students and teachers sat mesmerized by the sight on the monitor.

"Is this it? The Crisis Point?" asked Urie.

"No, not yet," said Temptel.

"The Crisis Point is Kim Possible's to resolve," said Arkan, "This will probably be the trigger."

"GOOOO MONKEY FIST!" shouted Cabiria.

"Beat that goody-goody!" added Gas, and burped.

"Stop him, Ron!" countered Dolce.

"You can do it! Save the world!" put in Miki.

"Say something, Sulfus!" urged Cabiria, nudging the devil-boy.

"What is Raf and Kabale doing?" he said, "Show them. I don't care about those two!"

"I want to see the fight!" said Gas.

"Me too!" said Cabiria.

"We'd rather see Raf," said Miki.

Arkan and Temptel exchanged a look, then Temptel waved her hand, creating a second monitor. This one showed the angel, the devil, and the human.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kabale, disguised as Kim, stood in plain sight of the blond boy and the man with monkey hands and feet. Personally she thought it rather exotic, but even though he was evil, he really wasn't her type.

"KIM!" Ron shouted, catching her attention. She waved back.

"Monkey ninjas! You have your orders! Attack!" said Fiske, pointing at her. She waited until the monkeys were almost on her, then took off back the way she came.

When she got to an open spot she used another power and split into six Kims. They scattered in different directions, and after a moment's confusion, the monkeys split up and went after all of them.

The original Kabale kept running back toward where Raf was waiting. She hoped the angel would be ready to stop them. She was doing Raf a favor. By splitting up the monkeys, the angel would have fewer to deal with at a time. Her copies would lead them to the ambush one at a time.

She ran past a rock and sensed Raf hiding behind it. Transforming back to herself, she flew up to be out of the way. Once at a safe altitude she turned and watched.

As the ninja monkeys went past her, staring up at the devil-girl, Raf stepped out and gestured at them, and all of them fell to the ground, asleep. Raf was using her Think Fly power, the same one she used for telepathy. Pretty clever, Kabale had to admit, though not ever to the angel.

There was a cliff by her, cutting off the view to the valley where the other two were, so to check on things she flew up higher. Just as she got even with the top, a monkey ninja appeared on it. It pulled out something shiny and threw it at Kabale.

The object separated into four throwing stars and all four struck the devil-girl. She screamed in pain, and started falling.

Raf looked up and saw what happened. She took off quickly and caught her rival about ten feet in the air. "Gotcha!" she said. Then she turned and landed by the rock with the sleeping monkeys nearby. She lay Kabale down carefully and looked at her injuries.

"Kabale? Can you hear me?" asked Raf.

Moaning, the devil-girl opened her eyes. "Yeah, I can. Ohh, it hurts..."

"I can heal you, if you'll let me," said Raf.

"Yes, yes, do it! Now! I'm bleeding! I hate these human forms!" she answered.

The blond angel spread out her hands, and her wings changed, growing somewhat larger and taking on a green glow. The glow moved over Kabale's form and seemed to swirl around it. The stars suddenly fell out of her flesh, the wounds closed, and the blood disappeared.

"There. How do you feel?" asked Raf.

Kabale lay for a moment, then said, "I feel fine, now." She sat up, and Raf moved away from her a bit.

Suddenly the devil's hand lashed out and struck Raf hard in the cheek. Shocked, the angel put a hand to it and stared at the other girl.

"Wha- why did you do that?" she asked.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" said Kabale. "That was your chance to be rid of me forever. All you had to do was let me fall and be killed, and you would never have to put up with me again! Or me with you!"

At the Golden School, everyone wondered how Raf would respond. They were all holding their breaths.

A green glow surrounded Raf's hand for a moment, healing the blow. Then she lowered her hand, and to the shock of all, smiled at Kabale.

"I couldn't let that happen," she said.

"Why not? I would have," retorted the other.

"If you had died, the Lower Circles would have just sent a replacement for you, right?" asked Raf.

"Yeah, so what?" answered Kabale, wondering what Raf was getting at.

"I don't want a replacement. Far better to have the devil I know, rather than the devil I don't," said Raf. She smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"The devil you-" said Kabale.

There was silence for a moment, then Kabale cracked up. She lay back and laughed until tears were pouring from her eyes. The same reaction was going on at the school.

Finally getting her mirth under control, Kabale sat up. "Okay, okay, you got me there. Good one!"

Raf stood up and held out a hand for Kabale. She took it and stood up as well. "Let's take care of the rest of those monkeys!"

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"Monkey dude, you are goin' down, once and for all..." said Ron, hefting the Lotus Blade.

"Not likely. Bring it, buffoon," answered Fiske.

The boy ran toward the evil monkey-man, and the fight began in earnest.

Kim, the real Kim, stayed hidden, watching the fight. She was proud of Ron, who was holding his own against a foe with superior ability and experience.

Fiske easily avoided Ron's clumsy attacks with the Blade, but it did leave him open to the occasional blow from a foot or Ron's other hand. Finally deciding enough was enough, he waited until he saw an opportunity and grabbed Ron by the arm, using one of his monkey feet to grab him by the leg as well. He spun around and threw Ron and the Lotus Blade away, where they landed about ten feet away.

Kim gasped, but saw Ron stir and sit up. Raf's voice was suddenly in her head. "Kim, I think we're finished! The last of those monkey ninjas are asleep."

"Good work, both of you! Thanks!" she thought back, hoping the angel would hear it. She took off toward Ron and Fiske.

"She said thanks, to both of us," Raf reported to Kabale, and the devil-girl nodded. She was looking over the pile of monkey ninjas. There had to be fifty or so.

Without warning a yellow glow surrounded both of them, accompanied with a burning, itching sensation over their entire bodies. It stopped after a few moments. They both fell to their knees.

"Ugh, what was that?" asked Kabale.

"It felt like what brought us here," answered Raf.

"Yeah, it did, at that," agreed Kabale.

Just then a ninja monkey they missed came up. It was staring at its sleeping companions, but did not seem to hear or see them, even after it looked around.

"Guess that answers that," said Raf. She put the latest addition to sleep. "Let's go check on Kim." The Guardians took off to see about their charge.

Ron sat up and looked at Fiske. "How are you doing that? I can barely lay a finger on you!"

Fiske grinned. "Hadn't you heard? Age and treachery will beat youth and enthusiasm every time!" From a pocket he pulled out a small black ball and threw it at Ron. It landed by him and exploded, releasing a dark red gas.

Ron coughed a couple of times, then groaned and fell back, unmoving.

"RON!" shouted Kim. She ignored Fiske and ran over to her boyfriend. "Ron? Ron? Can you hear me? Ron!" She put a finger to his ceratoid artery, but failed to find a pulse. She picked up his hand and felt for one on his wrist. Nothing.

Rufus jumped from her pocket and tried to get his owner to respond, with no luck. He collapsed on Ron's chest, crying.

Raf and Kabale arrived just then, both horrified by what they found. No one saw them.

"The pretender is dead!" crowed Monkey Fist, "I am the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

Kim's head snapped around toward him. Tears poured from her jade eyes, and her features became a snarl of rage. She reached over and picked up the Lotus Blade.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"This is it!" said Arkan, "This is the Crisis Point! What she decides to do now will affect her, her friends, family, and indeed the entire world!"

Sulfus looked at the teacher. "She's that important?"

"She has been a hero for several years now. Her morals and ethics are strong, but nobody has ever dared push her past the breaking point before. She may take the path of evil, or she may not," said Arkan.

"Kabale and Raf were selected by the Upper and Lower Circles just for this moment," added Temptel.

"Go, Kabale!" said Cabiria with a grin.

"Kill him!" said Gas, not bothering to cover his popcorn-filled mouth.

"You can do it, Raf! Keep her on the good path!" shouted Urie.

Sulfus said nothing, watching Raf closely.

"E-VIL! E-VIL!" shouted the devils, trying to drown out the angels.

"GOOD! GOOD!" responded the angels, just as loudly.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Temptel and Arkan, together. "Pay attention!"

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Kim stood up, the Lotus Blade in her right hand. Fiske felt uneasy, pinned by her glare, but he hid it.

"That won't do you any good, Miss Possible," he said, "You can't use it."

"Are you so sure?" she asked softly, wiping her eyes.

"Give me the Blade. I'll kill you quickly, and you can join your boyfriend in the afterlife," he said, holding out his hand.

"When I join Ron, it won't be because YOU sent me to him," she snarled. The Lotus Blade suddenly changed forms, becoming a chain and weight. The sun, now near the horizon, gleamed off it.

Fiske's eyes bulged, unbelieving. He quickly glanced at Stoppable, but saw he hadn't moved, and his pet was not paying any attention.

"Th- that's impossible!" he protested, "You have to have the Mystical Monkey Power to wield the Blade!" He took a step back.

"Three words," said Kim, "Monkey. King. Amulet." She took a step toward him.

Fiske remembered a couple of years earlier, when Possible had taken the Amulet from him in a museum in China. It turned her into a monkey, but she somehow reversed it. She HAD been touched by the Power! He was in trouble, and he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The would-be Ultimate Monkey Master turned tail and ran for his life. "Monkey ninjas! To me!" he shouted.

Kim didn't move from her spot. She dropped the weight and spun it around to gain momentum, then she threw it to one side of Fiske. As it reached its full length, she guided it back and it wrapped around his legs, tripping him up. The weight cracked into his shin, breaking his leg.

He screamed in pain, rolling over and grabbing the leg, the chain making it difficult. He frantically tried to get untangled.

The chain and weight vanished, becoming once again its default form of a katana in Kim's hand.

"Monkey ninjas! Help me!" he screamed as Kim started walking toward him. There was no response.

"Your helpers have been taken out of the fight," said Kim, now standing a few feet from him. "No one will help you." She squatted down, holding the Blade away from him, fixing him with her glare, "No one CAN help you."

Fiske cowered away from her, whimpering.

Raf and Kabale stood nearby, watching.

"Looks like we're back on duty," said Raf.

"Yeah, let's decide who gets the first move," answered Kabale.

Raf picked up a British 10-pence piece Fiske had dropped. "We don't have time for a challenge. Will this do?"

"Fine. Heads," the devil said.

Raf flipped the coin, and it fell at their feet. Tails. Raf got the first move. Of course, that meant Kabale got the last move. Kabale gestured toward Kim, and the angel went over to her, the devil following.

"Don't do it. He's not worth it, Kim," whispered Raf in her right ear.

"He killed Ron! Take your deserved revenge!" whispered Kabale in her left.

Kim paused, not moving. Fiske was crawling backwards away from her, dragging his broken leg, fear plain on his face.

"Ron would not want you to do this," said the angel.

"He was your best friend, and now you'll never see him again. This... thing... deserves death." countered the devil.

"And he may get it. But not by your hand. Vengeance is not your way, Kim. Let the proper authorities deal with him." said Raf.

"He murdered Ron. Who knows who else he might kill if you don't stop him now and he escapes. Their blood will be on your hands." said Kabale.

Kim stood up, her angel and devil assigned doing so as well. They both stepped back from her. It was Kim's decision now. They looked at each other. This was the most important thing they had ever done, and both realized it.

At the Golden School, teachers and students held their collective breaths. They were watching the ultimate exercise of free will by a human.

Kim watched, face impassive, as Fiske crawled away from her. She looked over at Ron, lying still with Rufus on his chest. The little mole rat had curled up and was not paying attention to anything. Tears began flowing again, and she looked back at the evil man.

Fiske had managed to get about ten feet from her, and she took several long strides to reach him. He started and shrunk away from her.

"S- stay away!" he said, voice shaky.

Kim raised the Lotus Blade over her head in a two-handed grip. Her face was flushed and filled with anger and grief. Fiske shrieked and turned away from her.

As the Lotus Blade came down, it morphed into a chain again, and wrapped itself around him tightly from shoulders to feet, ignoring his broken leg. The ends of the chain came together, and the end links became a padlock, securing him. The sudden movement of his leg caused him to cry out in pain.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

"She did it!" cried Urie, high-fiving with Dolce and Miki.

"Ahh, you got lucky," grumbled Gas.

"Guess I'll have to give Kabale some pointers, then," said Cabiria. "Kim Possible will come around eventually."

Sulfus didn't participate in the conversation. He was just glad Raf was okay, and would be back soon.

"Class dismissed," said Arkan.

The students immediately headed for the door, the chairs and monitors behind them disappearing. The teachers watched them go.

"I think we all got lucky," said Temptel, "Even if your side won."

"Yes, I agree..." Arkan replied, thoughtfully.

KP/AF KP/AF KP/AF

Kim stood over Fiske, staring with contempt. Then she activated the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, call Global Justice and tell them to send out a unit and medical help. There are around fifty monkey ninjas to collect, and Fiske has a broken leg," she said.

"Doing it now," her friend answered. "Everything okay? You sound funny."

She switched off the device without answering, and stood there over the insane archaeologist, staring into the distance. Fiske was relieved, seeing that Possible wasn't going to kill him. But he didn't dare say anything, lest she change her mind.

Raf knelt by Ron, activating her healing power.

"What are you doing? It's too late," said Kabale.

Raf shook her head. "It isn't his time. The destiny I told you about, remember? Rufus, I know you can see us. I need you to move, please."

Rufus lifted his head and looked at them. Then he got up and slowly climbed down to the ground. "Wake Ron?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raf, and put her hands over him.

The green nimbus swirled around the blond boy and faded away. He took a hitching breath and coughed. He sat up, shaking his head. "KP?"

Kim turned toward the voice she never expected to hear again, and Fiske looked as well. His mouth gaped open. The poison gas had never failed before!

"RON!" she screamed, running over to him. She gathered him in her arms and hugged tightly.

"Oh, man, what a headache!" he put a hand to the back of his head. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" asked Kim, leaning back to look at him.

"Fist threw something at me, and I choked on smoke... I saw... I saw... an angel and a devil by you. I think. It's kinda dim, now." he answered.

"Well, don't worry about it. Fiske is wrapped up, and GJ on the way," she said, giving him another hug.

Ron picked up Rufus, who hugged him as well as he could with his little mole rat forelegs. Then he climbed up on Ron's shoulder and gave the angel and devil a thumbs up. Both returned the gesture.

Ron and Kim went over to Fiske, who was struggling in the chain and glaring at them.

"Kim, you used the Lotus Blade to wrap him up?" he asked. "So what Sensei said was right."

"I don't understand this!" said Fiske, "I can't control the Blade! I should be able to change it's shape, but I can't!"

"Dude, you have to be worthy of the Blade to use it, not just have the MMP," Ron answered.

"But- but I'm the Chosen One! Not you!" he struggled futilely.

"You lost the worthy-ness when you killed me," said Ron.

The monkey-man glared. "This is not over."

Kim and Ron sighed and rolled their eyes. Unseen, Raf and Kabale did the same.

As they waited for Global Justice, Kim went to fetch the Sloth and look for Raf and Kabale, but saw no sign of them. She called Wade, but he had no luck either. He did pick up a trace of energy like that from the PDVI, so suggested the effect had worn off. They decided not to mention the visitors to Ron.

Finally a transport showed up and they took Monkey Fist and his ninjas into custody. Ron got the chain and discreetly changed it back to its katana shape. Then he sent it on to Yamanouchi, where it would wait for him to call again.

On the flight back to Middleton, Wade called and told them what he knew about the package. He had traced it back to a store in California, but there hit a dead end. The parts were unmarked and he couldn't find any fingerprints or DNA or any other way of identifying who sent it.

"I'll keep looking, but don't get your hopes up," he told them.

Raf and Kabale, in the back seat, looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe they'd find out who did it when they got back to the school.

They got back home at sunset, and the first trick-or-treaters were just coming out.

Ron gave Kim a kiss, and he and Rufus headed home. Kim put away the Treatanator, preferring to pass out candy herself. She wore her mission clothes, giving out autographs to kids and adults who recognized her.

Finally the evening was over and she went up to her room. She looked around, but saw no sign of her recent visitors. They were both still with her, though.

"Raf, Kabale," Kim said aloud, "I hope you're here and listening. Thank you both, very much. It was wonderful to meet you, and learn something about life, the universe, and everything."

She waited, but there was no reply. "I hope we get to meet again someday," she added, then turned to get ready for a shower.

Once Kim was out of the room, Kabale asked, "Are you going to take her memories of us? And Wade's?"

"No," answered Raf, "I have a strong feeling I shouldn't. We can trust them to keep the secret. And Wade will find our conversations didn't record, so there's no evidence beyond what they remember."

Kabale smiled. "Sneaky."

"Let's go home," said Raf.

"I'm all for that. Food and shower and bed, in that order," answered Kabale.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Raf.

And the Guardian Angel and Guardian Devil took off through the window, heading home.

The End


End file.
